A Family of Sorts
by battlecry7473
Summary: After an op goes wrong, Alex is injured. As Nikita sits by her bedside, she talks about the family she might not get because of the life she leads, and also admits that she's found a family in this dangerous lifestyle, even if it's not you ordinary family. Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first time writing a fanfic, so this probably isn't very good. During the series, I feel like they didn't explain Alex's relationship with her mom very well. Or maybe I just need to go back and re-watch the series. I always felt that the relationship between Nikita and Alex was a mother/daughter type, but if you like Nikita/Alex together romantically, more power to you, this is just my personal opinion on their relationship. Also, I don't really know when this would have taken place if it was following canon. Probably somewhere in between seasons 3 and 4. Again, this is my first story, so it might not be great.  
**

* * *

 _She's alive._ _She's alive, she's still here,_ Nikita tells herself. Over and over again. _No one's come out to tell you otherwise. She's still alive._

It wasn't supposed to be a dangerous mission. _But when Amanda's involved, when is ever safe?_ Nikita thinks. It was true, the op was simple enough. Birhkoff had traced Amanda's last known location to a mansion in a secluded French country side. Nikita and Alex were running a simple recon mission, seeing if there was anything worth pursuing about the property. It was a simple mission. In and out, it'd take a couple hours at the most, no lethal force necessary (but of course, they took their guns, and had Michael and Owen ready for backup if needed). Simple and safe, that's what it was.

Until the gunshots came.

* * *

Nikita and Alex were hiding behind the property line, far enough away that they couldn't be seen without some sort of optics. Everything was going great, they had what they needed, deciding the property was nothing to worry about, and they were preparing to make their way back to Michael and Sean. As they were making their way back, Nikita looked back and noticed a flash from something, one her Division training told her came from the sun reflecting off a scope.

"Get down!" she shouted at Alex, who was a few feet behind her. Nikita dove at her, but not before there was a loud _**boom**_ from the gun.

"Oomph," she heard Alex grunt as they hit ground.

"Alex, are you okay?" Nikita asked frantically, searching for where the shot came from, her weapon drawn and at the ready. "Alex?" she asked again after getting no response.

"It hurts," was the short, muffled reply she received.

"What?" Nikita frantically turned Alex over onto her, only to see blood running from a bullet wound in Alex's chest. "Damn it." Nikita said. "Michael, Owen, we need help!" she yelled into her earpiece.

"What happened?" came the reply.

"Unknown shooter. Alex's been hit. Hurry!" Nikita yelled.

After what felt like forever, Michael an Owen finally pulled up in the SUV. Quickly, they got Alex in the vehicle and sped back towards base.

"It's alright Alex, you're gonna be okay," Nikita told the unconscious girl.

They made it to the nearest hospital, and the doctors there had taken Alex into surgery almost immediately. That was hours ago though, and Nikita was beginning to worry something bad had happened. Finally though, one of the doctors appeared.

"How is she?" Nikita asked urgently, as soon as she saw the doctor.

"She's okay. Came close to losing her once, but she's okay now. If she makes it through the next couple of hours without any complications, she should make a full recovery," the doctor told her. "She's still out from the anesthesia, and the painkillers we gave her. She'll probably be out for the rest of the night."

Nikita sighed, a mixture of relief and annoyance. Alex was a former drug addict, and Nikita was gonna have to make sure this incident didn't make her lose her sobriety. _You can't blame the doctors, it's not like her medical records are public,_ Nikita thought to herself.

"Any word on Alex?" Nikita heard from behind. She turned to see Michael and Owen walking towards her. They both had cups of coffee in their hands, Michael holding two.

"She just got out of surgery," she replied. "The doctor says she should make a full recovery, as long as no complications arise in the next couple of hours."

"Any idea of when we can get her back to Division?" Owen asked.

"No, I didn't ask. I was more focused on making sure she was going to be alright," Nikita answered. _Hopefully soon, we need to get back to base as soon as possible,_ she told herself.

"I don't need to remind you that isn't exactly safe for any of us in a public place like this. Not with Amanda out there," Owen told her.

"I know. It isn't safe, especially since Alex isn't exactly in the position to defend herself right now," Nikita responded. "Look, I'm going to go in and sit with her. Why don't you guys go see if you find out when we can get her out of here, yeah?"

"Alright, we will," Michael said. "Keep your guard up. You never know where Amanda has people at," he told her.

"I will, don't worry," she said.

As Michael and Owen walked off, Nikita went to find what room Alex was in.

* * *

 **Please leave a review letting me know what you liked or didn't like, and what I could do to improve my writing. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

The only thing Nikita could hear upon entering Alex's hospital room was the sound of the monitor beeping at a slow but steady pace, indicating Alex was alive and breathing. She looked so much smaller than she really was, hooked up to all kinds of tubes and wires. _At least she' breathing on her own, and not with the help a machine,_ Nikita thought. _Still, she shouldn't even be here at all._

"Damn, Alex," Nikita whispers, moving to sit in the chair by the bed. Taking Alex's hand, Nikita continues, "You scared the crap out of us, out of me, tonight. You can't do that, you know? Seeing you, on the ground bleeding like that, it scared that hell out of me." Nikita heard a soft groan from Alex, but seeing no indication that the younger woman was going to wake up, she went on. "I know there's no way of promising you won't get hurt again. This is a dangerous business we're in. But could you at least try? I mean, this is what, the third time you've been shot?" she asked rhetorically, tears threatening to spill over.

"This life isn't one to bring a family in to, I know that. You, and Michael, even Birkhoff and Ryan, are the only family I really have, and probably will have. And this family, it's weird and dysfunctional and definitely not normal, but I wouldn't trade it for a real, normal one.

Honestly, you are the closest thing to a daughter I will probably ever have. If I did have one, I would hope she'd be like you. You are passionate about what you want, and when you have a goal in mind, you go at it with all you heart, and don't even get me started on how stubborn she'd be. Between the two of us and Michael as role models, it's be hard to get her to not do something her way.

So please, just come back to us. Be the stubborn person you are and don't let Amanda win this time. I won't let her get away with this, but I need you to fight. I can't lose you. Saving you against Division's orders was the best decision of my life, and I'm not gonna let Amanda take you from me. So please, fight this," Nikita pleaded.

Not long after, Alex started to wake. Her eyes slowly opened, and she looked around in confusion. "Niki-" she started, only to be stopped by a sharp pain in her chest. "It hurts," she said, getting worked up over not knowing what was going on.

Nikita quickly sat up in her chair, trying to get Alex's attention. "Hey, Alex. Alex, look at me," she said. "We're in a hospital," she continued after Alex locked eyes with her. "Do you remember what happened?" she inquired.

"I don't know, I think so," Alex responded. "We were scouting one of Amanda's properties, right?" she asked.

"Yeah, we were. We were headed back to Michael and Owen when one of Amanda's guys shot at us. You were hit," Nikita told her.

"That explains why it feels like a truck hit me in the chest," Alex quipped.

"The doctors said you should make a full recovery, as long as no complications happen," Nikita explained.

"Wait," Alex said. "We shouldn't be here. It's not safe, Amanda could find us here."

"It was the only way to get you medical attention," Nikita responded. "Michael and Owen went to find out when we could get you out of here and back to HQ. Amanda hasn't made a move against us yet, and I doubt she will."

"Okay," Alex said. Her eyes started to close, and Nikita could tell the anesthesia hadn't entirely worn off.

"Why don't you go to sleep," Nikita said. "You probably won't be able to leave for a day or so. I'll find Michael and see what the doctors said. Amanda wouldn't attack us in such a public place."

"Alright," Alex replied groggily, shutting her eyes.

Nikita moved to go find Michael and Owen, but Alex stopped her. "Nikita," she said. "For the record, you're everything I wanted in a mom."

Nikita turned to reply, but Alex had already drifted off to sleep. With a smile on her lips, Nikita went to find Michael and a doctor to discuss when Alex could leave.

* * *

 **Again, please leave a review. (Polite) constructive criticism is welcome. Thanks!**


End file.
